Drunk Dialing Magnus Bane
by fandomsecrets
Summary: Alec drunk dials Magnus after the breakup. Set in CoHF - a play off the snippet that Cassie released of Jace going to visit Magnus in CoHF. Oneshot.


**Hey guys! This is a oneshot of what happened before Jace went to visit Magnus in CoHF. This is based on the snippet that Cassandra released about Jace going to Magnus's house and talking to him about Alec. You don't have to read the snippet for this to make sense, but it would definitely help. **

**Anyway, Enjoy! Beta'd by the lovely Mandirulez **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to Cassandra Clare. **

* * *

Alec stared at his phone with a mixture of longing and confusion, unsure which emotion was stronger. He had been debating whether or not he should call Magnus for about an hour, but he hadn't done anything yet. Except get a little drunk.

This was the fourth time he had come here this week, and he knew it was getting out of hand. Jace and Isabelle sat him down a few nights ago and tried to make an _intervention, _but it was complete bullshit and obviously unnecessary. So what if he wanted to come to the bar for a little while? He had just been dumped by the man he loved most in the world and he needed a break from dealing with it sometimes. He just needed some time and they should really know that by now.

"Alec," a voice breathed from behind him. Alec spun around slowly to see Jace staring at him with concern. "What are you doing?"

Alec knew Jace was trying to be calm. He could hear him talking carefully, but he didn't need to do that.

"What?" Alec snapped. "I can do what I want." he took a swig of his drink and stared at Jace pointedly. If Jace wanted to play hard to get then so could he.

"Knock it off, Alec. Isabelle's really worried about you." said Jace. Alec couldn't tell how serious Jace actually was. Maybe it was the alcohol, but he didn't really think Jace was upset. He was just a spokesperson for Isabelle. Jace didn't really worry about people; He just solved whatever the problem was or let it play itself out.

"Well, tell her I'm fine," Alec slurred. He was a little surprised at how drunk he sounded. Maybe he had been here for longer than he had originally thought. It was hard to tell; the days usually just blurred together into one extraordinarily long, unpleasant day.

Jace's jaw clenched and unclenched a few times while Alec brought his drink back to his lips, finishing off the bottle and grabbing another from the counter. The bartender had started leaving multiple on the counter for him after the third time he came, assuming that he would need a while to work through whatever his problem was. Alec had even talked to him about it. He hardly remembered it, but the bartender had informed him that he had.

He downed half the bottle before he set it down, smirking slightly as he dragged his eyes back to Jace, who looked like he was about to explode.

"Dammit, Alec!" Jace shouted, ripping the bottle from his hands. Jace threw the bottle against the wall, shattering the glass into pieces on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" the bartender shouted. Alec tried to remember his name but couldn't.

"Sorry!" Jace shouted, smiling at Alec with an 'oh shit' face. Alec was too drunk at this point to know whether or not it was funny, but he laughed anyway. He slowly got up from his seat and started to walk out of the bar.

"How much did you have to drink?" Jace asked, his eyes wide as he stared at Alec. Alec turned toward him and tried to focus on what he was saying. He could feel himself swaying back and forth against his will, and shrugged. Jace shook his head and grabbed something off of the counter before helping Alec out the door.

"You forgot your phone," Jace said, shoving it into Alec's pocket before trying to hail a cab. It was dark, so Jace would probably have a little bit of trouble getting one. It had been a long time since he had ridden in a cab. The last he could remember doing it was with Magnus. Alec felt his heart contract into itself and gritted his teeth, willing the memory away. At this moment he couldn't even decide if the memory was real or if he was just creating painful memories for himself. He withdrew the phone from his pocket and stared at it for a moment, contemplating his next move.

_Don't be a coward. _

Alec keyed in the number and put the phone to his ear. It rang four times before he heard the line click on. His heart was racing by the time he heard a voice on the other end.

_"Hello?"_

"Magnus," Alec breathed. "I was afraid you weren't real anymore."

_"I thought I told you not to call me anymore."_

"You didn't really mean it though," Alec said. He knew he sounded like he was pleading with him, but he couldn't stop himself. "Can I come back to your flat now?"

_"No."_

"Why? Why don't you love me anymore? I still love you, Magnus." Alec tried to make his voice sound straight and clear, but he couldn't stop himself from running his words together.

_"You're drunk, Alexander." _

Before he could respond to Magnus's accusation, the phone was ripped out of his hands. He spun around slowly, almost falling on the ground, and stared at Jace angrily.

"Alec can't come to the phone right now because he's too drunk to stand up by himself. Press four to leave a message after the beep." Jace said. Alec was about to yell at him when he threw the phone at the wall. Hard. Alec's jaw dropped when he saw that his phone had shattered and was falling to the ground in pieces.

"Beep." Jace said flatly.

_"What the hell did you do that for?" _Alec demanded.

"You're too drunk to be intimidating. Get in the car."

Alec didn't move, staring at Jace in horror. How was he supposed to call Magnus back without a phone? Jace apparently took his lack of movement for stubbornness, and grabbed Alec's arm and dragged him to the car. Alec tried to put up a fight, but soon realized he could barely even control his limbs, much less use them to fight someone off. Alec sighed and collapsed into the cab. Jace got in the front of the cab rather than try to move Alec, and told the cab driver where to go.

When they arrived at the institute, Alec couldn't even walk on his own. Jace threw Alec's arm over his shoulder and carried him inside. Alec would have complained if he had been more aware of what was happening. But as it was, he said nothing. Jace wasn't sure if Alec would even have been able to argue if he tried.

"Again?" Isabelle said when she saw Jace carrying Alec down the hall. Jace could hear her sigh as she went to open the door to Alec's room for him. "You'd think he'd be tired of this by now."

"I don't think he even remembers what to be tired of," Jace said, shaking his head. He set Alec down on his bed and turned to Isabelle again. "He called Magnus again."

Isabelle was silent for a moment before she looked at Jace with serious eyes. "Did you hear what Magnus said?"

"No, but it was probably nothing good. Alec was going on about how he wanted to go back to his flat and how much he loved him."

"Damn."

"I don't know what else to do besides what we're already doing…" Jace trailed off, mentally deciding _exactly _what he was going to do. Maybe Alec couldn't talk to Magnus, but _he_ could.

"What?" Isabelle said when she say the calculating look on Jace's face.

"I'm going to see Magnus." Jace told her, walking out of Alec's room toward the door.

"Jace, I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Isabelle said, jogging to keep up with him. He ignored her and continued down the hall, too determined to take her concerns into account.

"Jace!" she shouted, grabbing his arm and spinning him around to face her. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Alec's going to be out cold for the next few hours. There's no way he will find out." He said. Isabelle didn't back down, still holding his arm with worry swimming in her eyes. "I don't know what else to do," he said softly. "We have to try _something, _Isabelle."

Isabelle stared at him for a moment before conceding, releasing his arm and taking a step back. "Just don't do anything that will make it worse. Okay?"

Jace nodded and ducked out the door of the Institute.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
